Save the Last Dance
by NEWWMIN
Summary: (Sope/Yoonseok) Jung Hoseok feels like his life is falling apart and he doesn't know why. He hates going to school, the bullying, and that one girl he can never shake off. He's unsure about everything but one thing, the fact that his smiles and perky attitude is in fact fake. That is until he meets a guy, dark and mysterious who seems too figure him out like an open book.


Ho-Seok woke with a start. He was having one of his nightmares again, this time he was running from this huge black beast that was trying to kill and eat him. He didn't know why he had these dreams, they just sort of happened, it was a normal thing for him now.

He got up from his bed and walked lazily to his dresser, grabbing a new set of clothing and heading to his bathroom to take a cool shower, he felt gross, like he was touched by something but he didn't know what.

When he stepped into the shower a lot of thoughts ran through his head, mostly of how much he didn't want to go to school and deal with the bullies that never seemed to leave him alone or that one girl who obviously had a crush on him and was always glued to his side.

He just wanted to be left alone, but because he was who he was, he put up a fake front, that he was some happy go lucky guy, who thought everything in life was amazing. It drive him nuts, he annoyed himself, but he did this just so people wouldn't question him, constantly ask if he's okay.

He got out of the shower he felt a slight chill run through him but he shook it off. He quickly dried himself and got dressed, when he finished he went to the kitchen where his mom and sister were having breakfast.

He sat down next to his sister mumbling a quiet good morning to them to which they just nodded to. He slowly started eating his eggs. He wasn't hungry at all. He felt sick to his stomach. He forced himself to finish his food, not caring about his stomachs protests.

He stood up from his seat, he wanted to get to school earlier so he'd have time to be by himself before everyone started arriving. He quickly said goodbye to his mom and said he'd see her later to his sister. He liked walking to school whereas his sister preferred rides from their mom.

He grabbed his school bag and walked out the door, making sure it was locked before he walked off. He sighed when he started walking, enjoying the faint breeze of the winter air. He smiled to himself, sometimes, like right now, he felt like he hadn't a worry I'm the world, and he loved it.

When he finally reached his school he quickly made his way to the library, where he knew no one would be. When he got there he went and found a seat, taking out his drawing pad and pencil. He loved drawing it calmed him, almost as much as dancing, it's just he hasn't found the time lately to do it.

He started drawing, he let his hand take control not knowing the outcome, when he finished he looked at it and smiled. He ended up drawing a cat, it has big green eyes and it was black and fluffy, staring serious. He loved cats, they were intriguing, he didn't know what exactly he loved but they were cute yet serious.

He was startled away from his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to a sweet smile from a girl to which he returned. He was secretly disappointed because he wanted to draw more. The girl was the girl he didn't want to see that was glued to his side all the time. She sat next to him and looked over at the drawing.

"Oh! That's cute" she said sweetly.

He really didn't care what she had to say about his drawing, he muttered a quick thanks and smiled a bit wider. He was hoping that was where the conversation would end at least until the bell rung to signal the start of school, but just like usual it wasn't.

"So, I have a question" she said, this time a bit more serious but maintaining a smile.

"What's the question?" He asked, just as serious but also with a smile.

He hoped it was a question regarding what time it was because he was honestly curious too.

"Well, you know the winter dance is coming up." She said, playing with his arm.

Ho-Seok knew what she was going to ask, and the answer he had in mind was, no.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me?" She continued, looking at him with hopeful doe eyes.

He really wanted to say no, but something kept him from doing it, which really annoyed him.

"I'll think about it" he replied with one of his signature sunshine smiles.

He mentally slapped himself.

"Yay!" She said, jumping up from her seat and kissing his cheek.

Luckily the bell finally rang, which he mentally thanked. She gave him a quick hug, once he packed his things back up and stood, and ran off acting like she won the lottery.

All he could think was how the day was going to be a long one and what he just got himself into, how he wished he just said no.


End file.
